


Normal but Special

by MelodicNoise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicNoise/pseuds/MelodicNoise
Summary: Kun's birthday isn't shaping up to be what he expected.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Normal but Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kungod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungod/gifts).



> I wrote this for Lei, my babie. I hope she has an amazing 17th birthday.
> 
> Big thanks to [Ry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10velysweetfantasy/pseuds/10velysweetfantasy) for beta reading this for me, I love you so much.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” The air around them fills with the voices of hundreds of people. Kun feels a slight tug on his jacket and turns his head to look down, coming face to face with his boyfriend who kisses him quickly and whispers a quick “Happy birthday baby,” in his ear. Ten then turns around and presses his back to Kuns chest and grabs the latter’s jacket, attempting to bundle up both of them within one single jacket. The two of them walk back to their dorm in comfortable silence, hand in hand. Ten squeezes Kun's hand as he drags him inside this room, taking his time to close the door behind him and remove their jackets and boots before promptly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and jumping up so that he's essentially koala’ed onto Kun. Kun moves his arms so that they are supporting Ten under his legs, allowing Ten to take Kuns face in his hands and pepper his face in kisses as he carries him to their bedroom, down the hall. 

*

Kun has spent the better half of the day running around. He woke up late (a consequence of staying up for New Years the night before) and had to immediately run out the door. He didn’t even have enough time to write a note to his still sleeping boyfriend, before he left. After running out the door he booked it to work. 

Kun works at the campus library and though it doesn't sound too bad, the work is absolutely exhausting. One would think that considering it’s New Years, nobody would show up. Unfortunately that isn’t the case. In fact today has been especially bad, probably because the second semester at their university is about to begin. 

He's been dealing with freshmen struggling to get their books (because they don't know that if possible, it’s better to buy second hand). He also deals with students who bought their books in advance but are deciding to drop their classes; meaning they now want to return and refund their 100 plus dollar textbooks. As well as the fact that a majority of students in general do not in fact  _ know _ what books they actually need (despite them being listed on their syllabus). Thus he ends up having to check the university website, taking up his time and attention while other annoyed and inconvenienced university students grumble about waiting. It takes every bit of his patience and it’s really not how he would have chosen to spend his birthday. He’s stressed as all hell and honestly he wants to just go home and relax with his boyfriend. 

About halfway through his shift is when things go from bad to worse. A particularly annoyed student who obviously has some attitude problems starts to berate him for “not doing his job properly” and “not knowing shit”. Despite the fact that working here is frustrating and tiring, he still takes pride in it; as he tries to with everything he does. So this is really the tipping point for him. It's supposed to be his birthday but instead of the day being happy, and spending it with the people he cares about, he’s standing here being yelled at by an incel who looks like he hasn't washed his clothes in 4 days, and is growing out a shitty, patchy beard. 

Just as Kun is about to completely snap (because until this point he’s just been using his polite smile of “my apologies how could i make this easier for u”) his manager steps in. Sicheng lightly nudges him and gives him an apologetic look before turning to the dickhead that was yelling at him. Sicheng has the smile of an angel, he looks like he could do no harm. But the look he’s giving the customer across the counter is not what it appears. Kun had seen it many times and every time is just as bone chilling as the last. He’s smiling softly but his eyes are completely dead and Kun can  _ feel  _ the irritation radiating off of him. When the customer finally shuts up for a second Sicheng takes a deep breath. In. Out. Then he speaks.

“We don’t have time for this right now, if you look behind you, you would realize you're holding up approximately 10 other students who probably just want to pay and go. So if you would kindly make sure you actually have the correct pick up date and right pick up location, we will be sure to help you, but for now we will be helping the other customers.” Sicheng is no longer smiling, fixing the man with the most customer service appropriate glare. The customer storms away saying something about “how dare we treat him this way” and Kun looks to his manager.

“Sorry about that. I know it's your birthday, you really don’t deserve to deal with this stuff.” Sicheng frowns.

“You didn’t have to step in for me Win.” Kun says, using the other boy's nickname.

“Hey. I’m your friend before I’m your manager. It’s nothing.” Sicheng says, patting Kun on the shoulder.

“Now get back to work.” Sicheng says, there's no bite to it, it's more of a laugh than anything else. 

The rest of the work day goes relatively smoothly but Kun is absolutely beat and feels like he’s a centimetre away from collapsing into a pile on the ground. As he clocks out of his shift Sicheng comes up next to him, lightly bumping his shoulder. 

“Hey, wanna grab a coffee on the way back to the dorms? The Starbucks next to residence should still be open.” Sicheng asks.

“Sure, but i’d really like to get home as quickly as possible. Ten’s waiting for me, we were planning to hang out and have a cute dinner of shitty pizza, cake and disney movies and cuddling.” Kun laughs while Sicheng gags. 

“You two are ever the domestic, disgusting couple.” Sicheng rolls his eyes as the two grab their things. 

The two men walk over to Starbucks, Sicheng orders a chai latte and Kun orders a Coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Ten. There’s a long line so it takes 15 minutes for him to actually get his drinks but then they're on their way to the dorms again. Sicheng takes out his phone and sends out a quick text message before pocketing his phone again. 

“Hey, I’m gonna come in for like, 5 minutes so that I can grab Ten’s old textbooks. If thats ok with you of course.” Sicheng phrases it more like a statement than a question but Kun agrees anyways. Sicheng was walking to their dorm anyways, why not. 

When they get to Kun and Ten’s room Kun tries the door, pushing the handle down with his elbow. Ten should be home right now since there's no classes yet; but surprisingly the door doesn't open.  _ Huh that’s odd, Tennie should be home right now. Maybe he went to meet some friends, but usually he would text me if he’s not going to be home.. _ Kun thinks. He brushes it off and hands one drink to Sicheng and sets the other on the ground next to the door so he can fish his keys out of his bag. The key goes in, twists open the lock and Kun pushes down the handle again, this time it gives.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUN!!!!!” A chorus of voices surprise Kun and he nearly jumps out of his skin, placing a flat hand on his chest as his heart races. He’s bent forward and once he finally gets his heartbeat under control he looks up. Before him are all his friends, so close they’re basically family. Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang are laughing and clenching their stomachs, obviously amused by his reaction. Lucas is laughing and clapping his hands, and Sicheng has moved to stand beside the younger, an amused smile adorning his features. In the middle of them all stands his boyfriend with a cheeky smile and a glint in his eyes. 

“Happy birthday Kun ge.” Ten smirks, tilting his head in a way the elder knows Ten thinks looks innocent. Kun watches as Ten walks forward, picks up Kun’s backpack that was dropped in surprise. 

“When did you arrange all this?” Kun asks in awe.Their living room is decorated with dollar store streamers and decorations, some cut out paper decorations (a few of them in phallic shapes, most likely being the handiwork of the three menaces) and a few helium balloons rest on the low ceilings. 

“Well the group started talking about it a few days after Christmas and we thought it would be fun!” Ten laughs, placing Kun's backpack next to their coat rack.

“Then everyone came over after you left for work. To be honest i’m surprised you didn't pick up on it, and that we even managed to pull it off.” Ten says, settling onto their couch. The rest of their friends settle onto the furniture in the living room, Hendery and Xiaojun and Yangyang manage to squish themselves onto the love seat, Lucas sits in the armchair and Kun sits between Ten and Sicheng on the couch. 

“Huh, I- I don’t know what to say besides thank you.” Kun stutters through the sentence. He rarely gets flustered, ever the confident dad of the group, but on those occasions where he does, all his friends fill with warmth. Ten cuddles into his side after giving him a quick peck on the cheek and Yangyang mock retches but it's playful and fun and Kun feels so loved and comforted as his friends chuckle at the younger's antics. 

The rest of the night goes fairly smoothly and at approximately 10pm his friends say their goodbyes and Kun settles on his bed, thinking about his birthday. He spent the evening listening to the headache that was their plan for this whole party, stuffing his face with pizza and a few too many pieces of taro cake, and opening presents. Nothing especially extravagant nor that different than his past few birthdays but it was special nonetheless. 

Ten walks into their bedroom and sits down next to Kun, snapping him out of his trance. Kun has never felt like there was a better time to say this, they’re a year and a bit into their relationship and Kun just feels so full of emotion. Kun takes Tens hand in his and brings the younger’s knuckles to his lips, lightly kissing them, and looks into his boyfriend's eyes.

“Tennie, I love you.” Kun says. Ten lets out a small breath and removes his hand from Kun’s grasp, moving to sit up. Ten sits up on his knees on the bed and shuffles closer to Kun until he's close enough to swing a leg over his boyfriend and sit in his lap.

“I’ve been waiting for you to be ready to say that.” Ten says before wrapping his arms around Kun, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. They sit there for a while just repeating soft  _ I love you _ ’s back and forth between hugs and kisses. There’s no urgency in their kisses, no overbearing sexual need or tension. Only an overwhelming sense of love, comfort, security, that lulls them into sleep with their limbs tangled and their hearts connected.


End file.
